Hank
Hank is a male customer who made his first appearance as a Closer in Papa's Pancakeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Maple Mountain Loves: Pumpkin Pie Hates: Night Shifts Occupation: Highway Patrolman Hank is a long-time highway patrol officer for the small town of Maple Mountain. He starts off every week with a trip to Papa's Pancakeria, filling up on a hot stack of French toast before starting his shift. Appearance Hank has dark skin, short dark hair, thick eyebrows, and a moustache. He wears a standard patrol officer outfit, consisting of a deep olive green hat with a black and gold-colored band surrounding it, a golden patch pinned on the middle, and a rusty beige shirt with golden-lined patches pinned on each sleeve and in its lapel, a deep brown tie, black pants with a golden sidestripe held by a deep olive green buckled belt, and black sneakers with brown laces. Clean-Up His outfit got remodeled. Styles Style B He wears an outfit resembling that of a policeman. He wears a standard blue uniform, black tie, and a police hat with a thin golden band seen across it. The same design from his Style A is shown in this outfit as well. Halloween Outfit During Halloween, he wears his Papa Louie 3 Style B outfit. He is dressed as a sheriff. He wears a big beige sheriff hat, a red scarf over his neck, a beige western shirt, and his tag cop, along with a sheriff badge, and dark brown pants. Thanksgiving Outfit He wears an outfit resembling that of a pilgrim: a black long sleeves shirt with white folded cuffs and collars, a black tie, a pilgrim hat with a brown band seen across it and a gold buckle, and black pants. The same design from his Style A is shown in this outfit as well with the exception of the yellow pants line are reclacep with white color. Christmas Outfit He wears a Christmas themes patrol officer outfit, consisting of a green elf hat with a red and gold-colored band surrounding it, his police badge pinned on the middle, a white shirt with red, golden and green patches pinned on each sleeve and in its lapel, a green and red striped necktie, red pants with a green sidestripe held by a green buckled belt, and white elf shoes with green details, brown soles and a yellow bell on each shoe. Orders Papa's Pancakeria *3 Chocolate Chip French Toasts *Powdered Sugar *Butter *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cream Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Awesome Sauce *Onion *Medium Patty *Mushrooms *Medium Patty *Swiss Cheese *Awesome Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Buffalo Chicken Wings (all) *4 Celeries (all) *4 French Fries (right) *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Cheddarwurst on a Pumpernickel Bun *Cheese *Chili *Onions *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Hyper Green **Large Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Orange Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Drizzle **Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Orange Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Feather Cookie, Chocolate Acorn, Feather Cookie *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Chocolate Drizzle **3 Chocolate Acorns Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Cinnamon Rolls *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Gnocchi *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Grated Mozzarella *5 Tomatoes *Foccacia Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Regular Harvest Tortellini *Pumpkin Pomodoro *Crushed Croutons *5 Tomatoes *Foccacia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Cinnamon Rolls *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *2 Waffle Cone Wedges *Cherry, Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry Papa's Donuteria As a Closer, Hank's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Buffalo Wings *4 Celery *4 French Fries (right) *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Ground Beef (right) *4 Mushrooms (left) *4 Provolone Cheese (left) *Light Bake *6 Slices Papa's Cheeseria As a Closer, Hank's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Orange Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Drizzle **Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Liner A *Butter Pecan *Cupcake 1: **Orange Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Acorn *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Chocolate Drizzle **Nutty Butter Cup Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Orange Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Drizzle **Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Liner A *Butter Pecan Cake *Cupcake 1: **Orange Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Feather Cookie, Chocolate Acorn, Feather Cookie *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Chocolate Drizzle **3 Chocolate Acorns Papa's Bakeria/To Go! *Gingersnap Crust *Peanut Butter Fluff *Peanut Butter Fluff *Toffee Filling *Toffee Filling *Chocolate Meringue *Caramel Syrup (All Over) *8 Butterscotch Smooches (Inner Ring) Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Gingersnap Crust *Pumpkin Filling *Pumpkin Filling *Pumpkin Filling *Pumpkin Filling *Chocolate Meringue *Caramel Syrup (All Over) *8 Chocolate Acorns (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Soft Taco with Beef *Hot Sauce *Cheese *Onions *Brown Rice *Nacho Cheese Sauce *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Nacho Cheese Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Soft Taco with Beef *Cheese *Hash Browns *Onions *Hash Browns *Maple Syrup *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Nacho Cheese Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Shiitake Mushrooms **Wagyu *Tonkatsu Sauce *Sesame Seeds *Bubble Tea: **Mocha Tea with Butterscotch Bubbles Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Nori with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Shiitake Mushrooms **Wagyu **Hashbrown Patties *Maple Syrup *Sesame Seeds *Bubble Tea: **Mocha Tea with Butterscotch Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD As a Closer, Hank's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Pizzeria HD *Traditional Crust *Buffalo Sauce with Provolone Cheese *4 Portobello Mushrooms (left) *4 Mushrooms (left) *6 Ground Beef (right) *Light Bake *6 Slices Holiday (Lucky Lucky Matsuri) *Traditional Crust *General Tso Sauce with Provolone Cheese *4 Kuri Kinton (left) *4 Mushrooms (left) *6 Ground Beef (right) *Light Bake *6 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Cheddarwurst on a Pretzel Bun *Cheese *Chili *Onions *3 Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Diet Fizzo **Large Cinnamon Swirl Holiday (Halloween) *Cheddarwurst on a Pan de Muerto *Cheese *Chili *Spooky Slaw *3 Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Diet Fizzo **Large Tarantula Puffs Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! *Cheddarwurst on a Pretzel Bun *Cheese *Chili *Onions *3 Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Diet Fizzo **Large Cinnamon Swirl Holiday (Maple Mornings) * Cheddarwurst on a French Toast Bun * Cheese * Chili * Hash Browns * 3 Tomato Wedges * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Diet Fizzo ** Large Bacon Jack Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Gingerbread Cookie with Toffee Chunks ** Vanilla Ice Cream * Fudge Cookie with Toffee Chunks ** Chocolate Ice Cream * Peanut Butter Cookie with Butterzinger Bits ** Mocha Chocolate Chunk * Butterscotch Syrup * Shaved Chocolate * Peanuts * Salted Caramel, Cherry, Salted Caramel Holiday (Thanksgiving) * Gingerbread Cookie with Toffee Chunks ** Vanilla Ice Cream * Fudge Cookie with Pecans ** Pumpkin Pie Ice Cream * Peanut Butter Cookie with Butterzinger Bits ** Mocha Chocolate Chunk * Butterscotch Syrup * Candy Corn * Peanuts * Salted Caramel, Buckeye, Salted Caramel Papa's Pancakeria To Go! As a Closer, Hank's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Wingeria To Go! *4 Buffalo Chicken Wings (All) *4 Celeries (All) *Ranch Dip Holiday (Thanksgiving) *4 Peppered Pumpkin Chicken Wings (All) *4 Sweet Potato Wedges (All) *Ranch Dip Papa's Donuteria To Go! As a Closer, Hank's orders changes with the holidays. Papa's Cheeseria To Go! As a Closer, Hank's orders changes with the holidays. Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 51 *Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD: Rank 51 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 32 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 36 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 47 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 23 *Papa's Bakeria/To Go!: Rank 58 *Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!: Rank 17 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 32 *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 29 *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!: Rank 3 Unlockables *In Papa's Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Thanksgiving and Chocolate Acorn. *In Papa's Freezeria HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Pumpkin Pie Syrup. *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with Thanksgiving and Pumpkin Pomodoro. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!/HD, he is unlocked with Thanksgiving, Butter Pecan Cake, and Chocolate Acorn. *In Papa's Bakeria/To Go!, he is unlocked with Chocolate Acorn. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Hash Browns. *In Papa's Sushiria, he is unlocked with Maple Syrup. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Bacon Jack. *In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Toffee Chunks. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2013: He lost to Allan in the first round. He did earn enough votes to finish in third place with Sue in the Fizzo Division. Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Trivia *Hank is the first Papa's Pancakeria debutant to have a Flipdeck. *Most holidays he favors are celebrated during Autumn. *Hank is the only Closer to order Pumpkin Cake in Papa's Donuteria and to order all Thanksgiving-exclusive ingredients in Papa's Pancakeria HD. *He, Allan, Ninjoy, Chester, Xolo, Foodini, Tohru, Sarge Fan, Kahuna, Maggie, Mayor Mallow and Papa Louie are the only customers to dress differently in two holidays. Order Tickets Hank's Pancakeria Order.png|Hank's Pancakeria order Hank Burger.png|Hank's Burgeria HD order hankwingeria.png|Hank's Wingeria order Hank hot.png|Hank's Hot Doggeria order hankburgeriatogo.jpg|Hank's Burgeria To Go! order Hank Thanksgiving.png|Hank's Cupcakeria order during Thanksgiving Hank Cup.png|Hank's Cupcakeria regular order Hank FHD.png|Hank's Freezeria HD order Hank final.png|Hank's Pastaria order during Thanksgiving Hank Pata.png|Hank's Pastaria regular order Hank's Freezeria To Go! Order.png|Hank's Freezeria To Go! Order 2 hank.png|Hank's Donuteria orders throughout the holidays Hank WHD.png|Hank's Wingeria HD order Hank PTG.png|Hank's Pizzeria To Go! order 2 hank 2.png|Hank's Cheeseria orders throughout the holidays Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Hank (Holiday).png|Hank's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving hankcupcakeriatogo.png|Hank's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Hank Thanks CHD.png|Hank's Cupcakeria HD order during Thanksgiving Hank normal.png|Hank's Cupcakeria HD regular order Screen Shot 2016-07-31 at 10.28.21 PM.png|Hank's Bakeria order during Thanksgiving Screen Shot 2016-08-20 at 12.04.46 PM.png|Hank's Bakeria regular order hanktmhm.png|Hank's Taco Mia HD order during Maple Mornings hanktmh.png|Hank's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Hank (Holiday).png|Hank's Sushiria order during Maple Mornings Papa's Sushiria Hank (Regular).png|Hank's Sushiria regular order Hank Taco Mia To Go! (Holiday).png|Hank's Taco Mia To Go! order during Maple Mornings Hank Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Hank's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Hank's Pancakes-2.png|Hank's Pancakeria HD orders throughout the holidays. IMG 1249.JPG|Hank's Pizzeria HD order during Lucky Lucky Matsuri IMG 1250.JPG|Hank's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Hank (Holiday).png|Hank's Hot Doggeria HD order during Halloween Hot Doggeria HD Hank (Regular).png|Hank's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Hank (Holiday).png|Hank's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Maple Mornings Screen Shot 2018-10-22 at 10.41.38 AM.png|Hank's Scooperia/HD order during Thanksgiving Hank's Scooperia RegularOrder.png|Hank's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's Scooperia To Go! Hank (Regular).jpg|Hank's Scooperia To Go! regular order Hank's Orders (PTG).JPG|Hank's Pancakeria To Go! orders throughout the holidays. 6616DBC8-B7CE-4FEC-93BD-CD5B9C0A4228.jpeg|Hank's Wingeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving. E12391FF-3D76-411E-8144-92DBFF5E6C47.jpeg|Hank's Wingeria To Go! regular order Hank's Orders.JPG|Hank's Donuteria To Go! orders throughout the holidays Hank's Orders (CTG).JPG|Hank's Cheeseria To Go! orders throughout the holidays. FC195A4D-41B9-4B82-B2D4-549F58D8AAB6.jpeg|Hank's Bakeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving 61309384-2596-43E6-BDB4-62612FBD7FA0.jpeg|Hank's Bakeria To Go! regular order Gallery HankBCU.png|Hank's old look Hank Halloween.png|Hank's Halloween Outfit Hank ThanksgivingO.png|Hank's Thanksgiving Outfit Hank Christmas.png|Hank's Christmas Outfit Hank1.png Closers 2.png|Hank and all the other Pancakeria Closers in the parade 48.jpg Hank Angry Again.png|Hank becomes dissatisfied with his plate full of blueberries Hank.PNG hank'sduringthanksgivin.JPG Angry Hank.jpg|Hank not pleased with his order in Pancakeria Mad Hank.jpg|Hank not liking his breakfast hankers.png pilgrim hank.png Privacy hank.jpg|Hank is talking about Privacy Policy Thubshank.png Hank 2.jpg Framed photo.png Hank perfect close.png|Sheriff Hank's perfect donuts! Much people.jpg Hank perfect.png|Picky Hank's perfect Thanksgiving donuts! (Donuteria) Hank's Halloween Costume after Star Customer.png Rescued Hank.png hankperf.png|Perfect order with Hank in Wingeria Hank Pancakeria Perfect.png|Hank enjoys his perfect pancakes! Hank.jpg Hank Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Hank is super excited with his perfect hot dog! hank3.png Hank Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png perfect sandwhich hank.png|Hank's perfect sandwich! Cus.JPG Hank Cheeseria Perfect.png|Hank is excited with his perfect sandwich! Hankperfect.png|Hank has some perfect chicken wings! HankCheeseriaPerfect MM.PNG|Hank gets a perfect sandwich during Maple Mornings! That police guy.png|He brought maracas to Cheeseria when it was Cinco de Mayo Maple Mountains gift.png|And a bottle of maple syrup in Donuteria during Maple Mornings bandicam 2016-04-20 19-21-51-224.jpg|"Why a blue plate with nothing?" Hank perfect pie.png|Perfect pie for Hank! angry hank.PNG Angry Hank (Cleaned).PNG|"Your under arrest." Perridiningwithhank.PNG|Hank dining with Perri 240 points.png|Hank gives the chef 240 points, awarding him with a bronze Star Customer award. (Papa's Donuteria) perfecthank.PNG|Hank gets a perfect cookie sundae! IMG_2472.JPG CapturePerfect.PNG|4th Screenshot_2018-08-01-16-38-54.jpg 0B0EFAE8-97FB-4EBF-B86A-AD27AC452F1C.png|Hallway Hunt. 231F3165-FEB2-45F3-ADCB-8EBC4105548A.png IMG 0207.PNG|Hank entering Papa's Pizzeria (HD) Wheels hank.gif IMG_0421.PNG IMG_0484.PNG IMG_0605.PNG|Papa's Pizzeria HD IMG_0944.PNG IMG_0875.PNG Hank Perfect Sundee.png 6A636DA9-FAF5-4461-BEE8-52FFAE7CF95B.png|In the Hank of Dawn, a Perfect Score comes... IMG_1027.PNG Hank Nervous.png Hank not Pleased.png IMG 1028.PNG IMG_1075.PNG Flipline - Christmas 2018.jpg Flipline - Christmas 2018 Icon.jpg Angry Hank.png Hank - Wingeria To Go!.PNG IMG_1682.PNG IMG_2992.PNG|Serve a Hog Heaven Special to Hank. IMG_1264.PNG 1556797220181.jpg IMG 2202.PNG hankprof.jpg Hank Finger Point.png|Hank is not pleased in Scooperia. IMG_2025.PNG IMG_2026.PNG IMG_2195.PNG Matt and Hank.png IMG_5125.PNG 46030550-56E1-45A4-B1B8-611A7A3743D7.png 8974D2F9-541A-4CB1-95AF-6F75E013C704.png 650FC4F4-091D-4C6F-81C0-C30A413EFE4C.png Hank and Whiff.png Hank and Wylan B.png Hank and Cherissa.png IMG_2455.PNG tperfect19.jpg tperfect20.jpg E306F7AA-E2B9-4234-A89C-13F79BB6BA8B.jpeg Fan Art hankcolor.jpg|By kspoppy Temporary.png|By Almei IMG_2308.PNG|by Saige VanDerSchnoodle Flipline - Hank.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie EpisodeHank.PNG||By RedRubyTwilight Horas.jpg|By: Masterafly Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Pancakeria Debuts Category:Characters with Flipdecks Category:Closers Category:H Characters